My Boyfriend Is A Drug Lord
by SitBoy10
Summary: Kagome is a perfect girl, or so everyone thinks. What they don't know is that Kagome is the blackmailed girlfriend of the tattooed half demon Inuyasha, who so happens to be a drug lord. Lots of unnecessary sex and killing and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

My Boyfriend Is A Drug Lord

Kagome is a perfect girl, or so everyone thinks. What they don't know is that Kagome is the blackmailed girlfriend of the tattooed half demon Inuyasha, who so happens to be a drug lord. lots of unnecessary sex and killing and

This story is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend. You were the best I ever had.

CHAPTER 1:

If Kagome Higurashi (that's me) could be described in one word, what word would that be? I'll answer that for you. Perfect.  
If Inuyasha Takahashi could be described in one word, what word would that be? I'll answer that as well. Imperfect.  
Now what will happen if you brought imperfect and perfect together?  
Disaster, that's what. Disaster and a whole bunch of loving.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

"Miroku get your ass over here before I shoot your dick!"  
My best friend walked through the door, wincing. "Oh yeah, about that-"  
"You brought your damn whores and fucked them in my bed?!"  
He gave a nervous chuckle, noticing the sharp canines that shone from my mouth. That damn idiot. He couldn't just stop banging chicks for five seconds to get his work done.  
"I swear, I don't even know why I keep you around." I muttered, rubbing my forehead and pushing off needy sluts that were grabbing at my ears.  
"Don't fucking touch my ears," I snarled, stepping away from them.  
Miroku ushered them out before coming back. "Sorry about that-"  
"Sorry? I have to bleach my bed-hell I might as well bleach everything in this goddamn room!"  
He raised his hands, "Alright, alright, you can take my room."  
"The hell I will, you've probably fucked more chicks in there than you have any other place."  
A lecherous grin came on his face. "You can't blame me. They're all so willing."  
I hit the back of his head. "Shut up and get your work done."  
I walked past him and into the basement where several men were tied and hung upside down by their feet. Pulling out my silver Beretta M9, I shoved it in one of the guys' jaws. "Now which one of you is going to tell me where my load is?"  
No of then said anything.  
I chuckled darkly. They thought I was bluffing.  
I pulled the trigger.

Kagome P.O.V.

"Late, late, late, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I screamed, tugging on a blue pencil skirt and a sleeveless white button up with frills along the buttons. I quickly tied my hair up with a blue scrunchy and grabbed my heels in my hand, running out to my blue prius.  
The engine shrieked and I slammed on the gas pedal, rushing to work.

Since I came late, Ayumi made me stay overtime.  
I saved everything and took my car keys from my desk, slipping into my heels.  
"Bye, Marley." I waved good-bye to the janitor.  
He nodded and closed the door behind me, locking it.  
I scanned the lot for my car. There it was... all the way in the back.  
I heaved a sigh and made my way to the car. I was exhausted. For once, shipping was hard to do. I contacted the freight forwarder and they said they didn't get the approval and held back the shipment by 4 hours.  
"Why must this happen?" I mumbled, thunking my head against the car door.  
I got into the car and drove off.  
"Turn right-"  
"Shut up." I muttered, turning off the GPS. It was telling me to turn right for the past half hour. It was already nine. How was I supposed to find a way home? Let me elaborate on something. I recently moved into a very complex city called Tokyo, which also has very complex streets and neighborhoods. And thus, I need a GPS.  
I think I was lost. This looked like the bad part of town. Broken buildings and such. There was one hotel up ahead, with the lights on. I just had to ask for directions there.  
I parked across the street and walked into the lobby. There was no one there. CNN was on the TV's.  
"Hello?"  
I tapped the bell that was on the counter.  
Suddenly a gunshot sounded.  
I shrieked, turning around sharply. There was a heavy footsteps and then a guy with a red wife beater and ripped black jeans. He had dog tags around his neck and a pair of worn out red and white sneakers on his feet. I could faintly see black tattoos curving along the right side of his chest and out on his arm. His face was splattered with a little bit of blood, but his hand and arm was doused with it.  
My eyes widened and my hands flew to my mouth. Oh my god. This person killed someone. His white dog ears twitched and his golden eyes narrowed.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
I didn't answer.  
He raised the gun and shot at me, or actually above me.  
"KYA!" I ducked down, removing my heels and holding them up as a weapon.  
"Bitch, you're going to try and defend yourself with blue pumps?"  
I snapped. "My name is Kagome. KUH-GO-MAY!"  
He came in front of me. "I should kill you."  
"Letting me go is another option."  
The guy's ears twitched and I couldn't help it. I reached out and rubbed his ears gently. The soft appendages were fluffy and slightly cold.  
He froze, not moving. Then he growled and pulled my hands away, gripping my wrists tightly. "Don't touch my ears, wench."  
"What's your name."  
He blinked, glaring at me. "What?"  
"What. Is. Your. Name." I said slowly.  
"Keh, why should I tell and ignorant bitch like you-"  
I read his name out loud. "Inuyasha."  
"How did you know-"  
"Dog tags."  
"Damn bitch, quit cutting me off."  
I couldn't help but smile. I felt kind of scared, but I felt more calm. That is, until he held a gun to my head.  
"Take off your clothes."  
I shook, not moving. Was he seriously going to shoot me?  
He growled and grabbed my button up, yanking it off me. His eyes landed on my breasts and I moved to cover them, but he pulled apart my hands and brought out his phone. I stood there in horror as he took pictures of me. "Great."  
Inuyasha pulled back and threw my button up over his shoulder. "Now unless you want the world to see those wonderful boobs of yours, I suggest you agree to what I'm about to say."  
I bit my lip, "What?"  
"Be my girlfriend."  
I gawked at him. "Are you serious? Be your girlfriend? I thought you were going to kill me! I'd rather have that than date you!"  
Inuyasha shrugged and wiped the blood splattered gun on my pencil skirt before lifting the gun and placing it between my breasts. "That's an option I'm considering as well. Don't worry, I'll give you some time-"  
"Oh thank you-"  
"Three seconds."  
"What?!"  
"Three,"  
"Wait no, give me more time, this is a big decision!"  
"Two,"  
"Oh my god, come on, you can't do this!"  
"One."  
The gunshot ran loud and clear, but there was not blood. I was pushed back a bit from the force though.  
Inuyasha frowned. "Oh. That sucks. I ran out of bullets."  
Then he pulled a magazine from his back pocket.  
I grabbed his arm and pulled his hand down. "No, no!"  
He raised and eyebrow, looping his arm around my waist before tugging me flush against him. "And that would mean..."  
I took a deep breath, meeting his golden eyes. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."  
A grin came on his face and he dipped his head down, kissing me deeply. "Good."  
I could already see my future lost in his eyes.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_  
Alright to clear up any misunderstandings, my ex is NOT a drug lord, it's just dedicated to him. Though that would be awesome if he was. Enjoy this chapter and review, maybe even favorite

CHAPTER 2:

Inuyasha P.O.V.

"This chick just slapped me." Miroku said, pointing at a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Because you tried to touch my butt," the girl retorted back.  
"But Sango, my dear, your ass is delectable-"  
The girl slapped Miroku. "Shut up, you stupid pervert."  
"Can't you see I'm busy," I hissed, sheltering Kagome's body from those peeping eyes that belonged to Miroku.  
He backed away with the girl. "Sorry, sorry,"  
Once he was out of sight, and out of smell (the guy had reeked of sex right then), I took off my wife beater and tugged it over Kagome's head.  
"You wear that until we get you something else."  
"Okay. Um, can I go home?"  
"No." I said sharply, gripping her silky black locks. "Don't ever fucking ask me that question again."  
She nodded. Damn she was beautiful. And from what I could smell, the bitch was pure. I mentally grinned. Even better. I got myself a virgin.  
I kissed her again. Her mouth was soft. I forced her jaw open, slipping my tongue in. She bit me.  
I pulled back and gave her a reprimanding nip on the bruises that were forming along her jaw due to my grip.  
"If you do that again, you won't have any teeth left." I whispered in her ear, my teeth yanking roughly of her blue rose ear ring.  
She shivered and I picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. I walked to the elevator."Let's go, you gotta make me a sandwich."  
"You have hands and feet-use them."  
I was surprised. The girl had a smart mouth on her.  
"Sandwiches were meant to be made by girlfriends."  
"I'm not going to make you a sandwich when you're perfectly capable of doing that by yourself."  
I stepped out of the elevator and took out the master key, opening one of the doors to the two room suite. I dumped her on the bed. She bounced a little before rolling to the side.  
"So what do I do?"  
"I don't really care. You just follow the ground rules and you're good."  
She sat up as I sprawled out on the bed next to her.  
"What are the ground rules?"  
I decided to tease her. "Well for one, every morning I expect to be woken up with a handjob or a blowjob and you have to cook and feed me with only an apron on plus you have to-"  
Her eyes widened and I grinned, pulling her on top of me. I kissed her cheek. "I'm just messing with you, baby."  
"Don't call me that."  
"And what do you prefer I call you? Wench? Or maybe bitch?"  
She didn't answer, just looked at the pillows.  
"Alright then, wench, here are the ground rules. One, you can't tell anyone I'm a drug lord or that I kill people and such. Two, no dating other guys. And don't make it seem like you're single. Pretend you have a long distance relationship with some guy in Spain. Three, you will state that you are my girlfriend if I ever get caught. You will feign innocence to all the stuff that I did and you will testify against me."  
"But what if they find out that I'm lying? Then I'll end up going to jail with you!"  
I grinned. "Great. I get someone to bang while I'm in prison. Besides, you'll be able to bail me out. I'll let you go to work. I know you get the big bucks. You have expensive brands on you. Dolce&Gabana and Prada."  
She shifted uncomfortably in my arms and I groaned. Her boobs felt perfect against my chest. "Kagome,"  
She froze. "Yes, Inuyasha?"  
"You're staying for the night. I'll drop you off in the morning."  
"What car do you have?"  
"Black Hummer. What about you?"  
"Blue Prius."  
I chuckled and kissed her again. "I have a big car, you have a small car. It proves how much power I have over you. My Hummer could crush your Prius."  
"Not before my Prius leaves your Hummer in the dirt."  
"Is that a challenge, bitch?"  
"Only if you see it that way."  
She kissed me this time around, her hands feeling around my arms. She moved down to my wrists-  
I ripped away from her embrace and pinned her arms above her head, wiggling the gun in front of her face. "No, no, no, bad little kitty."  
"Excuse me? I am not a cat."  
"You're my cat."  
"I'm not your cat."  
"Then you're my bitch,"  
"I'm not that either."  
"Slave? Whore? Wench?"  
She thought for a minute. "How about 'not yours',"  
"How about 'not happening'?"  
A round of gunshots sounded and Kagome flinched.  
"Stay here."  
I got up and walked to the seventh floor. That was where the gunshots were.  
I peeked down the hallways and spotted Suikotsu, one of Naraku's men, slamming into one of Miroku's whores while shooting off the heads of the other girls. He let out a strangled scream and thrust into the poor girl-wait nevermind she was enjoying it. Whores will be whores. At the same time he shot a chicks head off, then resumed fucking. That horny bastard.  
Since I could handle this one without a gun, I shoved it in my back pocket, walking to the middle of the floor.  
The ass was so caught up with fucking and killing that he didn't notice me rip off his head with one hand. I held up his head by his hair, my claws entangled in his greasy hair and his scalp.  
Miroku came upstairs.  
"What the hell took you so long?" I yelled, flinging the head at him.  
He effectively dodged it and it went through the window. "Well I see that you've handled that situation okay,"  
Miroku gave a sad look to all his whores. "Man, and they were such a good fuck."  
The girl that was being banged by Suikotsu crawled to Miroku, tugging on his pant leg. He pulled out his gun and shot her.  
"She was way too needy," he explaining, putting his gun back.  
I heard a scream and then growling and snarling. Sniffing the air, I popped out my gun. "Miroku let's go. I smell wolf."  
My suspicions were correct. Kagome was being held against Koga. "Hey there dog-brain, hope you don't mind me stealing one of your whores,"  
"Where the hell are all these people getting in from?" I muttered. Then I remembered. I only killed one of the men.  
"Miroku, go downstairs and kill the rest of those guys,"  
He nodded and left.  
I turned to Kagome. She was slightly frightened. But it looked like she had a plan. So I just stalled for her.  
"Look, Koga, just give her to me-"  
He fired at my chest and the bullet passed through my shoulder. I didn't even flinch. "No way, mutt. She's mine,"  
I growled, my eyes started to tinge red. My pupils were becoming turquoise. From the mirror across the room I saw myself grow 2 purple jagged stripes on each cheek. No, no, no, not good. I can't turn into a demon now.  
"Losing your temper, huh, puppy?"  
Before I could react, Kagome, kicked one of her pumps in the air, snatched it with her left hand and slammed the heel right between Koga's eyes. She lost herbalance since they were standing on top of the bed but I caught her in time.  
"Nice job,"  
She huffed and straightened her skirt, "Thanks. I tend to work well under pressure."  
Koga groaned and the wound healed. I saw Kagome look to my chest to see if it was healed as well. My body slowly pushed the bullet out. Her eyes widened. "Holy shitzu!"  
I laughed at the use of her words.  
"How the heck did you do that?"  
I grinned. "The perks of being a half demon."  
"Half meaning...?"  
Koga took me by surprise, landing a kick to my knees. The bastard was good with his legs, I'd give him that.  
"The mutt's half dog demon, half human. A hanyou, unlike his inuyoukai brother."  
This time I took him by surprise, slamming my fist into his throat. "Half. Sesshomaru is my half-brother."  
Koga coughed up blood while I popped my knee-cap back in place. I felt Kagome's hand grip mine for comfort.  
I glared at Koga as he went to the fridge and pulled out a complimentary water bottle that was in all of the rooms. He unscrewed the cap and downed a few gulps. "Your punches have gotten harder to dodge."  
"Or you're just as weak as always you scrawny wolf." I sneered.  
He scoffed and gestured to my legs. "This scrawny wolf just broke one of your knee-caps."  
Suddenly a wave of irises and watermelon filled my nose. A flurry of red, white, and green. "KOGA!" the woman screamed, pouncing on him.  
Koga fell to the ground. "What the hell? Ayame?!"  
I stepped back in disgust. Wonderful, another wolf.  
"Miroku!"  
He came running in, buttoning his purple shirt. He had lipstick stains all over his face and his chest.  
I groaned, hitting him lightly with my gun. "Seriously?"  
"What?" he defended. "I got the job done so I treated myself-"  
"I don't need to know what you did or how you found some other whores. And if you got the job done, why is this chick here."  
Mirkou pursed his lips, dragging out the "e" when he said, "Weeeell-"  
"Are you telling me you didn't notice her enter?"  
"I was busy-"  
"Busy fucking! I thought all those whores were dead?"  
He gave me his trademark lecherous grin, spreading his hands. "What can I say? They're attracted to me."  
"More like attracted to your dick. Now get these two wolves out of here. I have to take Kagome to a new room."  
He nodded and started to roll up his sleeves, revealing a black and purple cloth with purple prayer beads. He pulled the prayer bead from his hand and sucked up a vase into his Wind Tunnel, then closed it up.  
"Now unless you want to be like that vase, please leave."  
Koga and Ayame hesitated due to Miroku's calm, easy-going facade, but when he moved to take off the prayer beads, they took off.  
"Works every time." he said, pulling the bead tighter. He turned to me. "So is this, uh, Kagome?" he pointed to the shaking mass behind me.  
I nodded. "She'll be with us for now. Make her feel welcome."  
Miroku grinned and moved to Kagome. She whimpered and her grip on my hair tightened. I winced and removed her hands.  
"Let go. Quit acting like a kindergartener-"  
She kicked me in the shin, tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, you prick! The least you could do is comfort me since we're dating!"  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Well this is something new. Its not everyday you see someone call Inuyasha a prick and not get killed for it. And did I hear girlfriend?" he looked at me in surprise. "I thought you weren't going to date anybody after Kikyo."  
I fought back against my demon when Miroku mentioned HER name. That fucking slut. She cheated on me with Naraku.  
"Kikyo? Who's that?" Kagome asked.  
Miroku opened his mouth to answer, but I held my hands to Kagome's ears and snarled at him. "Shut up, Miroku."  
He closed his mouth, "Alright, I'm going to get Sango. We have to move somewhere else."  
Once he was gone, I looked at Kagome, her head was cast downward, her eyes hidden by her bangs. I tilted her head up and pushed back her hair. Tears raked down her eyes. "You okay, baby?"  
She nodded, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I am-wait I thought we agreed you would call me bitch or wench."  
I snorted, kissing her cheek. "I know. You just looked like you needed it. Now let's go. You're going to meet Sesshomaru."  
"Your half brother?"  
I took a deep breath and sighed. "Yup. Be prepared for the worst dickhead the world has ever encountered."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, bitches! What? Too Inuyasha-from-this-story-ish? Oh well. I tried. I forgot to put the disclaimer. As much as I wish I did, I do not own Inuyasha, I simply manipulate these characters to do evil things like take candy from children and such. One more thing: I think I should make Jakotsu a total badass in the next chapter. What was that? Oh, you agree? Of course you do. I'm the fucking author, you can't say shit. Now onto chapter 3.

Chapter 3:

Kagome P.O.V.

Inuyasha had already dropped me off to work, leaving my car in the parking lot. Now I just have to get my work done and go home.

I had a plan. A way for me to escape. Get Inuyasha to fall in love with me. Yup. That's right. I had to gain his trust, so that he wouldn't have me under surveillance 24/7. And what better way to gain his trust by making him fall in love with me? I know, I know, I'm a genius. Besides, when I leave him, I'm sure that he's going to go right back to being a total prick and giving up on me. The only thing I had to watch out for was me falling in love with him. I'm not saying that I have lingering feelings for him, it's just that most of the time someone uses this kind of plan, they end up falling in love.

The key was to act calm, like Inuyasha and I have been dating since like, forever.

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello, Japanese Literatures, this is Kagome speaking."

"Oh thank god, Kagome, it's you! I thought so stupid ass hoe that works at your place would answer."

By stupid ass hoe, he means all the other girls in this building who were currently taking an early lunch break.

I smiled. "Hey, Jakotsu. How's things with Bankotsu?"

"Ugh, honey, we broke up a few days ago."

This was a surprise. Jakotsu and Bankotsu absolutely adored each other.

"What happened?"

"Girl, don't even get me started or something will be broken in my brand new house."

I put him on speaker while I typed up a report for Ayumi.

"Where'd you move too?"

"Ooh, baby cakes, you is going to LOVE this- I moved to Tokyo!"

I squealed, causing my co-workers to jump a little. I cleared my throat and saved the report. "That's awesome."

"So you, like, should totally come over tomorrow."

I glanced at my mini-calendar. Inuyasha had circled the days that he wanted me to come to the hotel.

"Yup. That would be great."

"Damn I gotta put you on hold there is some hot fuego walking outside my front door."

I giggled. Of course, only Jakotsu would call someone he randomly saw hot fuego.

"What does he look like?"

"What do THEY, sweetie, what do THEY look like. One has short black hair pulled into a low ponytail. He has really pretty violet eyes. And then the other is

a half demon with long white hair and cute little puppy dog ears on his head. I can't see his eyes cause of his bangs."

I blinked. Holy crap. That sounded a lot like Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What were they doing?"

"Eating tacos with some fat ass Mexican."

"Jakotsu, don't make racist comments," I scolded.

"Hey, I can insult my own race. If you're forgetting, I'm half Latino and half Japanese!"

"That explains your attitude and your clothes, but it doesn't explain why you always talk like a black lady."

"Shush, you know you love me and all my sexy gayness."

I held my sides, trying to hold back my laughter. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You mean you know you do."

"Of course. Now I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Hell yeah!"

I ended the call and smiled. I missed Jakotsu. Every since he moved to Canada with his boyfriend, Bankotsu, for three years, I haven't spoken to him, only texted him. I was extremely happy that he moved back. I missed him and his "gayness".

"Hey, Kagome?"

One of my co-workers, Kohaku, popped his head at the doorway of my cubicle.

"Yes?"

"There's some guy that's outside to see you."

See me? "Okay. I'll go in a second. It's my lunch break anyway."

I quickly saved everything, picked up my laptop and my purse, then got up and walked to the doors of the office.

Outside was Hojo Atsuki, the guy who had a crush on me since middle school.

[A/N: Bet you guys thought it was Inuyasha]

"Hey there Kagome." he handed me a bunch of red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Is it Valentine's Day or something?" I asked stupidly.

"No, silly, it's just to express my gratitude."

I was about to ask for what when he hopped on his motorcycle and took off.

Shaking my head, I walked to the car, which stood out against the black and red cars around it.

I put the flowers in the back as well as the chocolates, then started the car, driving off to Starbucks.

"One caramel macchiato please."

"Alright, that'll be-"

"OY, KAGOME!"

I groaned, hitting my head against my palm.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

He stormed over from the door to me. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm on my lunch are you here?"

He stiffened. "You ask too many questions, wench. I want a cake pop."

"No way. Buy some with your own money."

Inuyasha leaned down and hissed in my ear, "If you don't get me it, the cashier is going to be the first to die."

I gulped. "Which cake pop do you want?"

"Um, birthday cake pop."

I payed for our food, handed him the cake pop, then sat outside with my laptop. I had twenty minutes to get some work on. While I waited for the coffee to cool, I opened my music folder and put on some Pierce The Veil.

"Now to get his file done." I muttered, dragging my finger across the sensitive pad. I spoke to Inuyasha while I did my work.

"So when do I meet your half-brother?"

"Sesshomaru should be back in town by tonight. He's going to want to see you if you're going to join the gang."

"Do I really have to do this," I complained. "Why can't I just pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Because I think you'd look super sexy with blood splattered all over you."

"Yes, because that's always such a turn-on," I said sarcastically.

Inuyasha finished his cake pop and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "So you want to know how my day went?"

"Hit me,"

"Well, even with those three guys dead, I found out where my marijuana was heading and I set it back on the right track. It should be heading to the States now. So what about you?"

I sighed and stretched. "Great."

He took a sip from my mocha right after I did. "That's all? Just great?"

"Great as in my best friend in the entire world is coming back to Japan."

"Where was you best friend before?"

"Canada. Jakotsu moved there three years back."

"Must be nice to see you best friend after three years."

"Yup, I'm going to visit him tomorrow."

Inuyasha froze. "HIM?"

"Yes. Jakotsu is a guy."

He stood up abruptly and threw me over his shoulder for the second time in under 24 hours. He picked up my laptop and my purse, then hurled me in the back seat as he climbed into the drivers seat. He took off to the hotel.

"There is no way I'm letting you visit some guy."

"He's my best friend!"

"And you're my girlfriend!" he growled, making a sharp left. I flew to the other side of the car.

"Inuyasha, slow down! You'll get us in a car crash!"

He was about to pass a red light, but he must've remembered that he couldn't get me in trouble. He had to keep my record clean. Inuyasha seemed to calm down.

I climbed into the front and buckled myself in. "It's green," I whispered softly.

He applied light pressure to the accelerator and then we were off.

Inuyasha tried taking a new perspective. "Look, Kagome, you're mine. I don't want you at some other guy's house unless I'm there."

"I've known his since pre-school. Hell, we even bathed together as kids!"

"That's not exactly helping you out."

"I'm just trying to say that I'll be safe around him. He's strong and very capable of handling any danger that comes by."

Inuyasha's grip on the steering wheel tightened and one of his ears fell flat. "Are you saying that you find me weak?"

Who knew the guy's ego would bruise so easily? "No, no, I'm not saying that. I'm trying to assure you that he's not a threat. And I think you're really strong, okay?"

His ears went back up. "Of course I am. Now let's go. Sesshomaru's scent is in the air. I think he came a little earlier."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing."

Inuyasha went slightly over the speed limit and quickly parked as a white figure flashed overhead.

"Bad," he said, walking into the hotel with my hand in his. "If Sesshomaru finds someone new, he'll kill them unless they're with me. I need to find Sango,"

Inuyasha passed through all of the rooms, then stopped at one.

"Hey Sango, wake up."

I jogged to the room and saw the brown haired girl that slapped Miroku.

"I'm awake, just give me five minutes."

"Sesshomaru is here. And I'm sure Miroku told you about him.

She scrambled to her feet, "Holy crap are you serious? I thought he was coming at nine?!"

"I thought so too."

"The hotel, why is it so quiet?" I asked.

"It always is when Sesshomaru is here." Inuyasha replied.

There were light footsteps, and then a hand on the doorknob. This might as well have been a horror movie, because I could hear my heart beating out of my chest.

The door swung open and in walked a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had hair like Inuyasha's, only longer. He wore a black tuxedo with a purple button up and a golden tie that matched his eyes. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on his cheeks. He had his hands in his pocket.

"Who are these girls?" he asked. His voice was like the calm before the storm.

"Kagome, my girlfriend-I'll explain that later- and that's Sango."

'"Are they useful."

"If they weren't, they'd be dead." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, then moved closer to me. Inuyasha growled lightly. Sesshomaru snarled at him.

"You smell like a miko."

"Uh, what?"

"Miko. A priestess."

"Yeah well, my family comes from a long line of priest and preistesses, but I'm not one of them."

He didn't listen to me and turned to Sango. "And you are a demon slayer."

"The last of my kind, other than my brother."

Sesshomaru nodded, then turned around and left.

I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I glanced at Inuyasha, who seemed deep in concentration.

"Is he always like this? I felt so... intimidated."

Inuyasha broke his concentration and surprised me with a kiss. "Remind me to mark you before we go to your friend's/./ house."

"Mark me?"

Sango answered since Inuyasha turned and left.

"He's going to bite in his initials on your neck."

I winced. "That sounds painful."

"Actually, it's pleasurable for a human, but not for a demon."

I nodded and walked beside her as roamed the hotel.

"So how did you meet Miroku?"

Sango's eyes darkened. "I was slaying a demon that was terrorizing some people on the outskirts of Japan and I flew back from the force of the kick. Miroku caught me and I thought he was a nice guy until he started feeling on my ass. But in the end, he helped me defeat the demon. Apparently he was looking for me so that he could recruit me."

"Wow. Um, excuse me for asking, but what did you mean when you said you and your brother were last of your kind?"

She had a sad look on her face. "Oh, that? When I was ten my family was murdered by Naraku. He forced me and my brother to watch them fight extremely strong demons and fail."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, patting her back. She nodded.

"Sango, you are looking lovely as usual-"

"Save your shit, Miroku, I know you just want to get in my pants." Sango stated bluntly.

He looked at her in all seriousness. "I just wanted to tell you that I bought some freshly cut pineapple chunks. You are welcome to join me. And you, too, Kagome."

The way he said it clearly stated that I couldn't say no.

I sighed and followed him to the lobby where Inuyasha was downing forkfuls of ramen. He was glaring at the TV screen where CNN was playing again.

"Damn. I hate her so much. I just want to slap her." Inuyasha growled.

He saw me and pulled me down to sit next to him. "Feed me. My hands are hurting."

I thought he was joking at first, but when I looked down at his hands which were clenched tightly in his lap, there was cuts and bruises.

I twirled the fork in the ramen, "So what happened to your hands?"

Sango and Miroku sat across us, gobbling at the pineapples.

I held the fork to his lips and he took a bite. I had to tug the fork free from his teeth.

"I talked with Sesshomaru. He said unless you show your powers as a miko, you won't be able to join the gang."

"Did you tell him the reason why we're dating as well?"

"Yes. But he doesn't want to carry around dead weight. Can I have more?"

He looked so cute, one ear folded in half while the other was listening to CNN.

I nodded and gave him a big forkful of ramen. "Do you always eat these?"

"There's no better food than ramen." was his answer.

Once the ramen was finished, he glanced at me. "Can you tip the cup so I can drink the rest."

I sighed and did was he told me. When he was done, he told me to go eat some pineapples. There was a bunch of plastic forks in a red solo cup so I plucked one and stabbed a small chunk of pineapple, tasting it. It was pretty good, but I was used to eating watermelons.

"So how does this marking thing work?"

"Well, Sango gave you the simpler version of it."

"You heard my conversation with Sango?" I chewed on another pineapple chunk.

His ears flickered. "Dog demon with heightened senses, remember?"

I nodded. I saw his eyes go to the pineapple chunk pierced by my fork. I lifted it up a bit. "You want some?"

Sango smiled. "C'mon, Inuyasha, you can have some as well."

He sat down and pulled me onto my lap, snatching my fork and taking 3 or 4 pineapples at a time in his mouth. I took the fork from him.

"Inuyasha, you'll choke yourself."

"Keh, what are you-my mother?"

I stabbed an pineapple chunk and held it to his lips. "No, I'm your girlfriend."

He bit down on the pineapple chunk just as my phone rang.

I pulled it out from my back pockey. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"KAGOME, BABY, HELP ME I'M LOST!"

I giggled and stood up halfway, but Inuyasha growled and pulled me back in his lap.

"Alright, calm down, tell me where you are."

"I'm near some old cafe with people who look like juvenile delinquents!"

"Okay, um, can you tell me the name of the cafe or the street-"

"Holy crap, Kagome, I think I see your car!"

"How would you know what my car looks like?" I asked.

"You have stickers of anime on the back and the personalized license plate on the front of the car says "Buyo" which was the name of your cat when you were little."

"You know me so well."

"So why is your car here? Are you around somewhere?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be there in a second. Just park near my car."

I ended the call, then stood up. This time Inuyasha got up with me.

"I'm coming with you."

"Calm done, I'm just a few feet away."

"Still, I'm coming with you."

I sighed and walked out of the hotel. Jakotsu was sitting in his car, which was a red subaru.

He got out once he saw me, then we ran to each other like it was some sad, romantic old movie.

We yelled out each other's names before we collided. He went a few steps back, still holding me tightly.

"Damn girl, you've gained some weight!"

"Shut up! How did you get to this side of town?"

"I asked a drunk guy for directions."

We both laughed, until Inuyasha cleared his throat. He glared at Jakotsu. "Kindly remove your hands from her."

Jakotsu blinked. "Shit, you know one of the hot fuego guys!"

"Yup. The other is inside-"

Inuyasha ripped me away from Jakotsu. "I told you to get your fucking hands off my woman!"

Well, he didn't exactly say those words...

Jakotsu looked at me, then back at Inuyasha. "Oh, you didn't tell him."

"It kind of passed my mind."

"Well anyways,"Jakotsu stuck out his hand. "I'm Jakotsu Tachibana, I'm Kagome's best friend and I'm gay."

The wind whistled through the street and everything was silent.

Inuyasha then let out a frustrated growl and glared at me. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that your friend was a homo? I made a total fool of myself!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you never asked!"

"Why would I ask about your friend's sexuality?!" he roared.

I backed away. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that my best friend swings for the other team, okay?"

He grumbled under his breath. "Just forget it. Show him the way back. I have business to attend to."

Inuyasha pulled me in for a hard kiss before he left.

I turned to Jakotsu and he gave me a sly grin. "A rough lover, huh? Must be possessive and controlling. Tell me, how's the sex?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and get in the car, Jakotsu."


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize for not updating soon. I had some complications regarding my iPad, which is were I do my uploads. Again, I am sorry. Have a virtual cookie as my other form of apologizing. At tigeraangel : A cake pop is like a golf ball sized cake that has hardened icing around it and decorations. It's put on a stick so it looks like a lollipop and given to the customer in a small brown paper bag.

Chapter 4:

Kagome P.O.V.

After I dropped Jakotsu off, I went to my office and got yelled at by Ayumi.

"Who takes a two and a half hour lunch break?!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "What the hell were you doing, Kagome, saving the world from a zombie apocalypse?"

"Something like that," I muttered, pulling out the flashdrive from my laptop and plugging in into my monitor.

"This is your first strike, Kagome. Mess up two more times and you're out of here." she threatened, walking back to her office.

I typed in my password and opened up the report for Ayumi, sending it to her.

Glancing at the insane amount of work and the long hours of overtime I would have if I didn't work at top speed drove me up the wall. But you gotta do what you gotta do.

THREE DAYS LATER

Inuyasha P.O.V.

"Did you know that Bonobos use sex as greetings, a mean of solving disputes, making up for fights, and as a favors in exchange for food. They tongue kiss, engage in oral sex, mutual masturbations, have face-to-face genital sex and even have a strange "penis fencing" ritual?"

"Why the fuck are you telling me this, Miroku?"

"Because I just Binged weird sexual facts and this came up."

I glanced up from reloading my gun and gave him a weird look. "Why the hell would you Bing that shit?"

"Because I was bored. And you keep on talking about Kagome."

"Shut up and stop reading that crap."

Miroku sighed and stood up. "Why haven't you been talking to Kagome?"

"Why the hell should I? The bitch shoved nasty tasting pancakes down my throat yesterday!"

With that, I left him and went to get Kagome for lunch. I had bored her Pirus since Sesshomaru and Koga borrowed my Hummer.

Kagome yanked on my hair roughly. "Are you even listening?"

"Keh, shut it wench. Of course I'm listening."

"Oh really." she stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Then tell me what I said about my boss."

"That she's awesome?"

I winced when she let out a small scream of frustration. "And you wonder why we never get along unless you threaten me!"

"Bitch please, even then you're not submissive!"

She stood straight, her posture changing. "Oh. So you want me to be submissive. Fine then. I'll be submissive starting tomorrow. We'll see how you like it."

Then she had turned around and stomped back to her car, got in, and drove to her office. I sighed and stood up. Her car parked in the parking lot of her office and she got out before walking past the glass doors.

A few hours later and she was in the hotel.

"Sango? Miroku?"

"Really? You call for them first and not me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I thought you were somewhere else."

"Why would you think that?"

I pulled her down in my lap and glared at the woman on CNN.

"Because you didn't run off with my Prius or pick me up with it."

I looked at her. She seemed close to tears for some reason. I waved my hands around, confused. "Uh, Kagome, don't start crying on me, okay?"

Kagome wiped her eyes. "What? Oh no, that was just my allergies acting up. Sorry about that."

She got up and reached over the counter of the front desk, pulling her tissues and blowing her nose.

"You weren't sick a while ago."

"I know, they just come in spurts. I'll be better in an hour or so."

"Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"They've gone to talk to Koga and his gang."

"Koga?"

"Yeah, that scrawny wolf who you heeled between the eyes."

"Oh. That Koga."

For some reason, our conversation didn't have it's usual fire. She didn't toss in her own opinion, or fight back. My ears twitched, longing for the feel of Kagome's hands. Wait, where the hell did that come from?

"Oy Kagome." I wrinkled my nose.

She looked up. "Yes, Inuyasha."

"Stop wearing perfume. It makes you smell bad."

She looked like she wanted to say something, then sighed. "Okay."

I felt the need to say something to comfort her. I mean, my words did sound a little harsh. "It's, it's cause of your natural scent. I like it more than those perfumes."

Her face flamed and she lowered her head.

Koga came in with Sesshomaru. "What is the wolf doing here?"

"Is there anything wrong, mutt? Too scared I'll break your legs?"

"Not before I break your face, stupid wolf."

But he wasn't even paying attention to me. He looked at Kagome and was by her in an instant, her hand is his. "How lovely to see you my dear, Kagome."

She visibly flinched when Koga kissed her cheek.

"Lay off her, she's mine."

Koga pulled back and laughed. "Your's? Please, there's not a mark in sight of her body. And I would've caught it's scent a mile away if you did."

"Shut up wolf, I'm working on it. Speaking of marks, doesn't Ayame wear your's?"

Koga rolled his eyes. "That damned brat tricked me."

Sesshomaru brushed past Koga. "Enough. We must be on our way. Naraku is attacking once more."

I followed them to the game room where we made our plan.

Kagome P.O.V.

Since I had nothing to do and it was almost time to go to Jakotsu's, I left the hotel. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind. Inuyasha. Damn. I thought that he would be kind off easier not to fall in love with him, but it was hard, especially when he was acting all cute and fuzzy. And when he said my scent was nice? I felt kind of happy.

"What am I thinking?" I thought to myself, driving back to the hotel. I got back out and sighed, sitting on the hood. I noticed that I staring off in space, dreaming of Inuyasha. I slapped myself back into reality and repeatedly hit my head against the window shield.

NO, NO, NOOOOOO. BAD KAGOME!

" . . !"

"Um, mental issues much?"

I glanced up to see a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Her features shockingly similar to mine.

"Uh, who are you?"

She opened her mouth to answer but Inuyasha (coming out of nowhere, I might add) beat her to it.

"That," he glared at the girl. "is my EX-girlfriend, Kikyo Hitomi."

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and gave him a smirk, "Hey there, Inu-baby." she winked sexily, or that's what she thought she did. I thought her eye twitched or something.

I jumped off the hood. Inuyasha was still glaring at Kikyo.

"Well I'm going home while you guys find a way to cut the ice of sexual tension between each other."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to mine. "No. You're staying."

I flinched when Kikyo appeared in my vision. It looked like some dwarf threw up a rainbow on her face.

"Aw c'mon sweetie, let the bitch leave. She's no one important."

I snapped. "The fuck? You're no different!"

"Excuse me?" her face suddenly was five inches from mine. "I AM A PORN STAR!"

The wind whistled through the streets before I burst out laughing. Even Inuyasha had a small smile on his face.

I straightened up, small chuckles escaping me. I wiped a tear from my eye. "And you're proud of flaunting your vagina to the world?"

"My pussy is none of your concern!"

"Since when where we talking about cats?"

Inuyasha let out a laugh. Kikyo didn't even get it.

"You-ugh!" her claw-like finger jabbed my chest. "Just stay away from my Inu!"

I pushed her hand away and opened my car door, making a barrier between she and I. "Too bad."I stuck my tongue out. "Your Inu is actually my Puppy!"

She looked dumbstruck when I pulled Inuyasha in for a kiss.

And then she looked like she wanted to dance the macarena on my grave when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

Ah, the expressions of Kikyo Hiromi are priceless.

I parked the car at Jakotsu's for some reason.

His place was pretty big, but that's to be expected from the man who's the son of millionaires in Hong Kong.

The large droplets of rain made a rather soothing rhythm against the roof of the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and titled the seat all the way back so I was lying almost horizontally.

Inuyasha laughed and did the same. He looked at the roof of the car.

I pointed to a drawing of a fish.

"This was my parents car. They gave it to me when I was 19. I did a drawing of a fish there, and I played tic-tac-toe with Jakotsu there. Those bumps are they because my dad drove on a rough terrain when we went camping and our head kept hitting the roof..." I continued telling Inuyasha about all the stuff. The glow in the dark crayons, the scratches here and there, every little detail. I just felt like pouring out my childhood which was mostly in this very car.

I turned on my side and set my head on my elbow. Inuyasha had both his hands behind his head but he glanced at me.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to realize that there is absolutely nothing between me and Jakotsu other than pure friendship. I want you to realize just how strong our bond is."

He nodded and propped himself up on his elbows. He touched the glow in the dark fish drawing I had done. "I know, Kagome." his eyes met mine and he got up, laying next to me in the same seat. We had to be pressed together pretty close.

"I'm jealous. Of the friendship the you guys have. I wish I was that close to you."

I toyed with his white hair. "You could be."

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

When she said that my heart skipped a beat. Hearing about her childhood made me feel closer to her. But it also made me realize just how little we knew about each other.

A little voice in the back of my head kept telling me that I was falling for her, but that was impossible.

Think of the symptoms...

Do I jealous over her?

Yes.

Do I care for her?

Yes.

Do I want to have kids with her?

I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. I scanned her body. My eyes landed on her flat stomach. Just imagining her swollen with my pups made we insane with happiness.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Fuck. I think I'm starting to fall in love with Kagome.

I titled her chin up and her eyes fluttered upon. Damn. Her eyes were so breathtaking.

"Don't move,"

"Why?"

My eyes met her's before I kissed her. Her hands bunched in my shirt and I tugged her flush against me. Her body felt amazing against mine, like it was a perfect puzzle piece.

She pulled back, "Enough, I need to breath!"

I chuckled and sat up, taking her with me.

"What's with this postion?"

I laughed and peppering her neck with love bites. "Babe I I think you look adorable sitting in my lap."

She wriggled out of my grasp when headlights flashed and Jakotsu pulled in the driveway . "Oh my god, let go! Jakotsu's here."

I thought back to what Koga said. 'If you marked her, I would've caught scent of it a mile away'

I chuckled and pulled her back, curling my hand in her soft hair and titling her head to the side before I bit into Kagome's neck.

"So? He can be the first to know about my mark on you."

She screamed, her nails digging into my arm, holding her against me. But it wasn't out of pain, it was from pure pleasure. Music to my ears.

Jakotsu knocked on the window.

"You know if you guys decide to have sex, I don't think you should do it in the car. A lot of accidents happen, if you know what I mean."

He wiggled his eyebrows and Kagome opened the door, slamming it in my face when I tried going out after her.

"We were just searching for his wallet."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think looking for his wallet required screaming. I swear it's like you had a fucking orgasm."

Her cheeks flamed and I got out behind her. "Hey. I hope you don't mind if we could get that tour of your new house. I know it's a little late."

Jakotsu just smiled. "No problem."

* * *

That's it for now. I'll update as soon as I can.

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	5. Chapter 5

I have a request for a few of you. If you have seen the movie Warm Bodies, you might know that song called "_Midnight City_" by M83 when R takes a shower. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LISTEN TO THAT SONG WHEN I TELL YOU TO BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE STUFF SO MUCH BETTER!**

Chapter 5:

Kagome's P.O.V.

Jakotsu's house was big.

It wasn't mansion big, but it certainly packed a punch.

"And you're living here alone?" I asked as he showed us the living room. It had luxurious black couches and a polar bear skin with the paws and the head. A black coffee table with rounded edges was in the middle, a few wine glasses at it's center. Opposite one of the 3 couches was the fire escape with a rather large TV above it. Speakers in several corners lead me to assume that he had surround sound system.

Next was his kitchen. A granite island with matching counter tops, cabinets filled with glasses and plates and such. Almost all of his kitchen appliances were stainless steel, save the wooden spoon and bamboo mat which he probably used for his homemade sushi (that stuff was beyond delicious) two bar stools were there. Inuyasha and I sat down while Jakotsu starting putting his groceries in the right places.

He tossed me some chocolate pocky. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow,"

"Thanks." I munched down on a pocky stick.

While Jakotsu had his head and hands in the fridge, Inuyasha lifted me on his lap and took a bite of my pocky. I glared at him and bit down further. He devoured half of my pocky, leaving me with no chocolate. I pouted and he chuckled, kissing me cheek.

Inuyasha pulled out a pocky stick and held the chocolate side to my mouth, his lips against my neck when he whispered, "Open, wench."

I bit down on the chocolate side. It tasted delicious as always.

"Again, kinky stuff in the bedroom. I refuse to have you give dirtying my brand new kitchen." Jakotsu grinned, winking at me.

"Inuyasha, you better keep your pocky stick in your pants!" he exclaimed, walking past me. "I have a two guest rooms, but something tells me you only need one. I'm going to hit the bed. No sex, by the way, the walls are rather thin."

Jakotsu patted my head and then skipped off to his room.

"Oh, by the way, I stole your car keys, 'Gome!"

I jumped off Inuyasha's lap. I felt for my car keys, but they were gone. "Ugh, 'Kotsu!"

"I love you, sweet cakes!" he called from behind the shut door of his room.

Inuyasha scooped me up into his arms. "Up you go, we have to check out this room."

He carried me to the room that wasn't directly opposite Jakotsu's. A window was opposite the door, the king sized bed pressed up against it. they're were two nightstands on each side of the bed. On the same wall of the door was the closet. The wall on the right of the door had French doors to what I assumed was the bathroom.

I walked to the closet and opened to doors. Jakotsu had a few clothes, nothing fancy, just a couple of T-Shirts and such. But nothing for girls except for a few panties and bras.

Inuyasha came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist with his chin on my head. "I'm assuming he has unexpected visitors often?"

I nodded. "When we were little, the Tachibana family had tons of people show up enexpectedly. Over time they got used to it and started preparing the rooms for however might come. Jakotsu picked up on that habit.

Inuyasha kissed my shoulder. "This time we're having a shower together."

My cheeks flamed and I turned my head. "No way!"

He smirked and nipped at my neck. "You don't trust me?"

"No with you're underwear off." I retorted.

That didn't phase him a bit. "Then a shower with me, underwear on."

I hesitated, but the evil guy gave me puppy dog eyes, one of his white dog ears drooping.

I sighed and turned around giving him a quick kiss. "Fine."

He grinned and dragged me to the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes save his underwear before I could blink. He had on black and grey checkered boxers. I blushed and moved to lift my blouse, thankful that I had worn my black set.

(A/N: Midnight City Music Time!)

Inuyasha stopped me, his hands went to the buttons, ever slowly unbuttoning my blouse while his golden gaze never wavered from mine.

"Kagome," his voice was raspy, hoarse even, as my blouse fell from my shoulders and onto the floor.

His lips seeked mine once more, my fingers curling in his snowy hair.

I was aware of his fingers as they searched for the zipper on the side of my hip. He tugged at it gently. Soon that too joined the pile of clothes. I kicked off my heels. Inuyasha did the same for his shoes and stepped into the cubicle, taking me with him. He reached behind me and turned on the shower, a stream of hot water hitting us. Inuyasha tilted his head up and smiled.

Since I was pretty short compared to him, the water ran down his chest, rivulets of the water creeping through his valley of abs. The muscles on his arms flexed, his abdominal muscles tightening and bunching as his arms moved to get the lemon scented bar of soap above my head. I just stood there staring at him like a totally weirdo until his now soapy hands came in contact with mine, "Here. You can lather me up as well."

My temptations to run my hands down the golden skin that stretched tight against those to die for abs was about to be fulfilled. I tentatively reached out and set my hands on his broad shoulders, massaging gently before I moved to his chest. My finges brushed against his nipples.

Like the stupid idiot I was, I accidently said out loud, "I forgot men had nipples!"

That was it. He was probably so turned off right, that not even porn could fix what I just said. To my surprise he just smirked and kissing me, his teeth nibbling on my bottom lip. "Does my body make you that flustered, wench?"

"Shut up!"

He just chuckled and began soaping me up.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

She wasn't the only one who was flustered.

Her body was something otherworldly. Her skin was creamy and soft, like the softest velvet. Her hair, even when wet, was silky and darker than black (A/N: hehe name of anime there!) her eyes were trained at my chest and I could see that all too familiar blush spread across her cheeks. My eyes kept darting toward her breast. She was a full C-cup, no doubt. Her waist was tiny, her hips rounded. Her legs were smooth and soft, which a slight chubby-ness on her thighs. She had lean muscle on her stomach, slender arms with small shoulders and small hands that were pressed against my chest.

She kept biting her lip, the heat of the shower causing her lips to turn red. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Hell, I wanted to take her, here and now! Shower sex wasn't something I was new to.

I leaned down, biting the curve of her small ears. "Kagome,"

She shivered when I whispered her name.

"W-what is it?"

I smirked as she stuttered, his hands closing into fists as she applied pressure to my chest, trying to keep me from getting close.

"Jakotsu is listening in on us,"

Her eyes eyes widened and her head jerked to the bottom of the door.

"Liar! There's no shadow!"

I laughed and kissed her. "I know baby, I was just teasing you."

Her heart beat quickened as my hands skimmed over her torse, my thumb brushing her breast. She moan, biting her lip. Her finger curled at the nape of my neck. "Inuyasha, you're such a tease."

"No, Kagome," I murmured, pulling her against me. "You're the tease here."

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"You have to use tongue this time, otherwise I won't kiss you ever again."

She hesitantly lifted her arms, wrapping them around my neck. I held her tighter against my chest as she stood on her tip toes and gave me an open-mouth kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I of course won, She tasted sweet, like honey and vanilla.

(A/N: You can stop listening to the song now.)

"OH MY GOD GUYS I THOUGHT I SAID NO SEX!" Jakotsu exclaimed from outside the room.

Kagome pulled away, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"We're just frenching, Jakotsu, it's not sex!" I called back.

"IT'S SEX FOR YOUR MOUTHS!"

I groaned. "Fuck you, why do you have to be such a damn cock-blocker?!" I shouted.

Kagome giggled and turned off the shower. "I'll go talk to him."

She stepped out of the shower but I grabbed her arm and tugged her back, tasting her lips once more. "Mine," I nipped the mark on her neck before she wrapped a towel around her and walked out.

I glanced down and sighed. "I need a cold shower. A very cold shower."

Kagome's P.O.V.

Jakotsu was leaning up against the door frame, his arms crossed with a look of his face that screaming " I know what you did!"

"So I'm a cock-blocker now, eh?"

I rolled my eyes and closed the closet door behind me as I removed my underwear. I tossed it in the hamper in the corner. "To Inuyasha, yes you are."

I slipped on blue set and reached for a black XL button up.

When I walked out, Inuyasha was coming out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a towel thrown over his shoulder. He had our clothes in his hands as he walked to the closet.

"You don't have to stop other people from getting pussy just because you can't get dick." he said.

"My job is to intervene in Kagome's every step in life. Her job is to do the same for me."

Inuyasha stepped out with red boxers. "You know what? I firing you."

"What? You can't do that! Only Kagome can-"

"Yep, I got to agree with Inuyasha, you're fired." I said, patting Jakotsu's back. He pouted and pulled me into a hug. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Please try and keep your moans and screams to a minimum, some of us are trying to sleep, not get laid." he said sarcastically, giving me a smile.

I nodded and he left, shutting the door behind him.

When I turned around, Inuyasha was already sleeping on the left side of the bed. I got under the covers, and curled up at his back, which was radiating warmth.

"Inuyasha?"

"What, wench?" before he used to say that like he was annoying, but this time he said it with affection, like it was a special nick name.

"Do you really like me submissive?"

Her turned around. "Not really. There wasn't any life in you. It felt boring. I like you feisty, however there are times when I demand respect and obedience."

I held my breath, before I spoke again. "Inuyasha, can-can you delete that photo you took?"

His eyes met mine.

"No."

I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes and streaming down my face.

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

His eyes softened and he leaned down, licking the tears. "It's not that. I can't delete it since the picture was never taken."

"W-what do you mean?"

He just smiled and shook his head. "Sleep. I'll tell you in the morning. We have the entire weekend to talk about it."

And so I did. I snuggled up to Inuyasha, my head tucked under his chin and our feet tangled with the sheets, and I fell asleep, dreaming of us and whatever comes tomorrow.

* * *

I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to update this story. I'm such a weirdo. Here having some brownies, I made them earlier. One per person. You!-**_STOP IT, YOU DO NOT TAKE BROWNIES FROM OTHER PEOPLE! GIVE THAT BROWNIE BACK!_**

Toodles,

Sitboy10


	6. Chapter 6

**I know what you're thinking: ****_WHAT THE FUCK BUNNIES TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE YOUR DAMN STORY BITCH!_**  
**I shall tell you why: ****_I HAVE A LIFE BITCHES!_**  
**Nah, I don't have a life. I was just filling out forms for school and getting my stuff together. I have to work on Her Iron Dragon (GajeelxLevy) and theres a big scene coming up. My school starts a week later for our own reasons this year. So, a lot less frequent updates starting from 9/03/13. Sorry guys. Homework and shit. The works.**  
**WELL ENOUGH ABOUT ME, HURRY AND READ THE FUCKING STORY OR I'LL TELL JAKOTSU TO SHOVE A PENCIL UP YOUR- *ahem* **

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Fuck, Kagome, turn off the damn alarm!"  
I groaned and shoved him off the bed. "There's no alarm you idiot, your phone is ringing!"  
He stood up, his ears twitching and flickering toward the direction of the closet.  
I got up and stretched my arms before falling back in bed as Inuyasha dug through the hamper to find his jeans. He pulled his phone from his pocket and and answered it. "Sesshomaru?"  
He put it on speaker as he walked back to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "Hello?"  
There was a resonating slap after a surprised yelp. "I'm sorry, my dear Sango, this hand of mine is cursed-"  
"Your balls are about to be cursed if you don't keep your hands off me, pervert!" she growled. There was shuffling, then static. "Hey, Inuyasha?"  
"What?" Inuyasha sounded agitated, like something her planned had been ruined.  
"Sesshomaru is breaking down. HE DROPPED HIS PHONE."  
This was apparently big news.  
"Did something happen to Rin?"  
"Yeah, she's being held captive by Naraku. He said he's going to kill her if we didn't do as he says."  
"Are you guys at the hotel or some where else, because I can hear the perv's line from the back ground,"  
Sure enough you could hear Miroku saying, "Could you bear my children?" to women, who were giggling at his boldness.  
"We're actually around my brother's house. I'll give you the address."

And just like that we were off. I looked kind of weird with basket ball shorts and a button up, but I didn't really mind. Thankfully Jakotsu's feet were the same size as mine, so he lent me a pair of his slippers since my heels were no where to be seen.  
"I've been meaning to ask you," Inuyasha said, tugging on his seatbelt as he rolled his window down. "Who're those flowers from?"  
I glanced back from my seat in shotgun at the red roses that Hojo gave me for Valentines Day, they were withering now. The chocolates were probably melted too.  
"Those? They're from a guy who like me. I got them on Valentines Day. His name is Hojo Atsuki."  
Inuyasha slammed on the brakes. I was glad that we had already reached our destination. He put the car in park. Before I could get out, his arm pushed me back.  
"Could you repeat that?"  
"Repeat what?"  
"The guy's name."  
"Hojo Atsuki. He's liked me since middle school."  
He groaned and hit his head against the head rest. "Fuck. After Sango told me where her brother lives, she informed me that Naraku sent someone named Hojo to get her."  
My eyes widened. "I'm sure they're many Hojo's in this country, Inuyasha. The Hojo I know is sweet and annoying."  
"Does he visit you often?" he pressed.  
"No. It was only Valentines Day. After that he stopped. He used to come once a week."  
I frowned at that fact. Not because he didn't visit me anymore. But that Inuyasha might be right about Hojo being the one that kidnapped Rin.  
"Oh well. We'll find out sooner or later."  
I didn't like how that sounded.  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
I turned my head to see Ayumi, my boss. She was a completely different character when she was out of the office.  
"Um, hi there." I waved and saw her eyes flicker to Inuyasha. She paused and glanced at me, then him.  
"Are you two-"  
"Yes." Inuyasha said. "Now can you do us a favor and leave."  
My eyebrow twitched. Was this idiot trying to get me fired?  
I whacked him upside his head. "Shut up, Inuyasha. Sorry about him, Ayumi."  
She just gave me one of those smiles that meant that I would have a ton of explaining to do on Monday.  
"What are you doing on this side of town?"  
"Visiting a friend." I gestured to the house in front of us.  
We were quiet for a moment, the only sound was Inuyasha growling at the squirrel running up the tree.  
"Well, I better take my leave, good-bye now."  
"Bye," I whispered as she passed.  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Inuyasha snorted. "That woman is the one that keeps you overtime everyday?"  
I sighed and opened the gate of Sango's brother's house. "Yes. Now be quiet, she might come back."  
As we walked to the front door, I noticed lots of yelling and a prominent word that was repeated by Sango: PERVERT!  
I knocked on the door and Miroku opened it, a red slap mark on left cheek. "Hello there, Kagome, Inuyasha."  
I kicked off my shoes and set them next to Sango's. Inuyasha put his next to mine.  
"Pardon the intrusion," I murmured, stepping into the house. It was very homey, with mahogany furniture polished to perfection. We walked into the kitchen which had white marble counter tops and gray cabinets.  
A guy who looked to be 19 or 20 was standing near the stove, a delicious smell wafting from the pan which food was cooking in.  
Inuyasha straightened and his ears went stiff. "Is that sukiyaki?"  
He jogged over to the guy's side and took a peek at the food.  
Turning around and grinning, he looked me in the eyes. "Wench, you better learn how to make sukiyaki from this guy. It looks awesome."  
I got to see and taste just how awesome it was when we ate at the dining table. The sukiyaki was magnificently made.  
"Wow, Kohaku," Sango said, eating more of the beef and chicken. "This is amazing."  
The guy, Kohaku, smiled. "Thanks, sis."  
Sis? Oh yeah. This was Sango's little brother. The only other demon slayer left...  
"Hey you little rascal, you have to cook for me since my girlfriend can't even make pancakes without fucking it up."  
I held back the urge to stab him with chopsticks. "Says the guy who can't make anything except RAMEN!"  
He ignored me and continued his one-sided conversation with Kohaku.  
"So how old are you?"  
"Nineteen. You?"  
"Twenty six."  
I choked on my veggies. "EXCUSE ME? I thought you were twenty two?"  
Inuyasha just smiled and ruffled my hair. "I'm not that older than you. Just three more years."  
Sango gave me a smile as well. "If it helps, I'm just one year older than you."  
Miroku grinned. "This isn't going to help but I'm going to say it anyways. I'm twenty five and a half."  
"Then how old is Sesshomaru?"  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh him? He's about 300 years old, but his appearance is that of a twenty eight year old him. His mate Rin, however, looks like a freshman in high school when she's actually Kohaku's age."  
"Speaking of Rin," Miroku's voice had gone business like. He pulled out Sesshomaru's phone and tossed it to Inuyasha. "From what we know, she's being held captive by Naraku, and they plan on taking a plane to Hong Kong."  
"We have most of Kouga's pack in Hong Kong and Jinenji." Inuyasha reasoned.  
"Jineji is in the States finishing up a medical degree. Kouga's pack refuses to go into a fight when they have a high number of pregnant she-wolves."  
Inuyasha leaned back in the chair. "Can't argue with that."  
"Look, Inuyasha." Sango said, standing to help Kohaku pick up that plates. I stood up quickly and gently pushed her down and began picking up the plate. After all, she needed to be speaking with them about whatever game plan they had to create to get Rin back. I wasn't part of it.  
I helped Kohaku wash the dishes and such place them in the dish washer. "So how long have you been staying here?"  
"Three months."  
"Oh. Do you have a job?"  
He nodded. "I work at a Game Stop nearby."  
I smiled. "My brother would love you. He's an extreme gamer. He works part time at a Game Stop in Hokkaido."  
"Cool. What's his name?"  
"Souta."  
His head snapped up. "You wouldn't happen to be the sister of Souta Higurashi, would you?"  
I nodded gingerly. "Yes, I am."  
A grin formed on his face. "I attended Mitsuhashi University with him. I dropped out the beginning of the second year because of my family."  
I didn't have to ask. I knew why already.  
"I haven't seen Souta since he left for college. He dropped out and has been taking care of my Mom back in Hokkaido. She gets ill easily. I send money every other month to help pay for the medical bills."  
He smiled. "You seem like a very caring person."  
"I guess I am. I have a personality that I keep locked up from everyone though. If they knew just how cold and calculating I could be, I don't think they'd want to be my friend."  
He paused and turned, looking at me. "I think your cold and calculating personality will come out when your friends are in danger. Because that's when you need that mask the most. I'm sure that both personalities of yours are as nice as you are deep down. I think that they both want the same thing: Your loved one's safety."  
I was startled. How did this kid I just met know everything about me. I smiled. Maybe I was just an open book.  
I walked back to the dining table with Kohaku. Inuyasha stood up and reached over the table, grabbing Miroku's shirt collar and tugging him forward. "Don't you DARE suggest that I used Kagome as bait!"  
Miroku shrugged Inuyasha off. "Get a grip man, you know that's not what I'm saying."  
"You're saying you want to use Kagome to lure Naraku in. And you want her to be purposely fucking KIDNAPPED by that disgusting GANG-BANGING RAPIST so you can find out where Rin is. Have you ever thought that maybe he might take Kagome to a DIFFERENT location. C'mon Miroku. Naraku's not an idiot, I'll give him that much."  
Inuyasha seemed to calm down after that. "I'm not going to lose her, even if it's just for my brother's mate's sake."  
Miroku sighed and walked to the front door, slipping on his shoes. "Okay, okay, just make sure you get that Atsuki guy."  
My eyes widened. "Wait so Hojo Atsuki really is the one who kidnapped Rin."  
Sango nodded. She hugged her brother and waved goodbye, then ran out to catch up with Miroku after pulling on her shoes.  
I decided that we should speak about this. And the photo that he never took.  
"Let's go, Inuyasha." I muttered, dragging him outside after we tugged on our shoes and said our goodbyes to Kohaku.  
I got in the car, making sure that I would drive this time. "Start with the picture. End with Hojo. You better be finished by the time we reach my house."  
He coughed nervously. "Um. Well, when I was, ah, 'dealing' with the bad guys, I caught a whiff of your scent."  
"Scent?" I questioned, turning the indicator on to signal the people behind me that I was going to switch lanes.  
"Yes. You have my mate's scent."  
"Oh? So I smell like your mate? Who was she? Was she nice-"  
"Kagome- you're my mate."  
I braked abruptly. ( Thank god for that red light just then. )The car went silent save the engine and the insane amount of profanity coming from a little kid strapped in a booster seat in the car in front of us.  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
Jakotsu's mother's best friend was a demon, so I knew well enough what a "mate" meant, and it was something that I was not okay with on human terms. "Are you saying that I am your WIFE?"  
He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "No, don't you DARE try to change it around now. All I am to you is someone who's going to bail you out of prison with my money- which you think is coming out of my fucking ASS! I'm as broke as fuck, Inuyasha. What you saw me wear that day was a GIFT from Jakotsu's PARENTS! I'm the blackmailed girlfriend of a tattooed half demon for fucks sake!" I screeched, grabbing an empty bottle from the cup holders and hitting him with it.  
He flinched, his ears going down.  
"Kagome, I admit that at first I wasn't serious about you, but it's different. I could never take a photo of you shirtless because Miroku uses my phone too often. He's bound to find out if I really did take that pic. And that stuff about you bailing me out? Made it up. I had to keep you tied to me Kagome. We have insiders who work with the cops and investigators. We wouldn't be caught dead. Please believe me."  
I paused, still gripping the bottle tightly. The light turned green.  
"I'll think about it." I muttered, turning. My place was a few streets down. "Hojo. Tell me about him."  
"He's been seen near Rin and Sesshomaru's place often-"  
"Wait, I thought you all lived in that hotel."  
Inuyasha froze, then laughed. He stopped when I glared at him. "No, that's just a place that we hang out that. It was going to be torn down soon, but Sesshomaru and I pay the bills to keep it up and running."  
"That implies that you have a job. So where do you work at?"  
He winced. "My job takes me places. It just depends."  
"On what?"  
Inuyasha's golden eyes met mine. "On who I'm killing."  
"Oh. So you're an assassin."  
"Not really. Sesshomaru is actually a retired assassin. He can still kill without leaving a trace better than I can."  
"How much better?"  
He snorted. "101 percent better."  
"So Hojo, he's...?"  
"A rather trained kidnapper with lots of expertise or her gets things right the first time."  
"I'm going with the latter."  
I pulled into the driveway. "Alas, we have reached mi casa."  
"Me gusta." Inuyasha got out of the car, allowing me to lock it. "I definitely approve."  
I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door. "I don't remember asking for your approval," I said dryly.  
My house was kind of a mess. But I didn't particularly mind. It wasn't the whole "panties handing off the ceiling fan, pizza with tartar sauce and mayonnaise on it" kind of mess, just a few documents scattered here and there.  
"Sorry about the mess,"  
He didn't say anything, just observed the living room which had a wall with a big gap and a counter on the top. Bar stools, like the ones at Jakotsu's house only a bit less fancier, were perched in front of it. I didn't know what was so "observant-worthy" about it. I had a few leather couches that Jakotsu helped me pick out when we were in Italy. I got a few people to ship them here. Cream carpet with a glass table covered in Beauty and the Beast stickers here and there. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
"Another one of my memories. I was babysitting a few kids and I had some stickers that I won at old people bingo when I went to visit my grandfather in Hokkaido. He stays in a retirement home."  
"Oh."  
I opened the fridge, trying to look cool and be occupied. It was hard to do when a drop-dead sexy man (half demon?) was sitting on a leather couch in your living room.  
"So. I have ramen." I said.  
I peeked through the large gap and saw Inuyasha's ears flicker. "Ramen?"  
I was going to nod, then gave myself a mental slap. "He can't see you nod, stupid." I muttered to myself, turning on the kettle after filling it with water.  
"Did you say something, Kagome?"  
"No, it's nothing. Chicken, beef, or shrimp?"  
"What do you have the least of?"  
"Shrimp and chicken."  
"Then I'll have beef."  
I kneeled on the counter to reach the beef, which was on the highest shelf. Due to the rough work life that I was slowly getting accustomed too, my diet consisted of convience store food and ramen. I loved it at first, then realized that it tastes like crap after eating ONLY that for three weeks straight.  
"Your scent-"  
I flinched. "Can't we please not talk about that," I called out.  
"I was going to ask if you recently moved in. Your scent is just barely in here."  
I sighed as the kettle whistled loudly, filling in the cracks of our newly formed ice.  
"Yeah, I moved in three months ago, but due to long nights, I just sleep at Yura's place. I don't get to see her often now because she's on her maternity leave."  
"Yura?"  
"My co-worked. She's been at Japanese Literatures for about five years. She taught me the shipping and such."  
"So how old is she?"  
"Twenty-four."  
"Whose her husband?"  
I hesitated. "Her husband died a few days after they found out that Yura was pregnant. The depression killed one of her twins."  
He was quiet for a moment, then got up, walking to the kitchen swiftly. He cupped my cheeks, tilting my head forward. "Why are you crying?"  
"Because it hurts to see my friend go through so much pain."  
He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug as I sobbed, the hot water and ramen forgotten as he helped me get into bed. He pressed his hand against my neck. "As i thought. You gave yourself a fever with all that crying." he murmured, pulling the covers up on me. Go to sleep, Kagome. I'm not going to go anywhere."  
I sighed and let his hand pass over my eyes, lulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Some epicness coming in the next chapter. It will be including a Sesshy and Unknown P.O.V. as well as Kagome and Inuyasha. Maybe-MAYBE a Jaken P.O.V. for like five sentences... MAYBE XD**

**Toodles,**

**Sitboy10**


End file.
